


The hour was drawing near

by Linksbabyblues



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linksbabyblues/pseuds/Linksbabyblues
Summary: In real life Link Neal was a pencil pushing accountant from Kansas, but today The hour was drawing near,and the battle would soon begin.   But today sweat, tears, and victory  were in the minds and hearts of all the fighters.To the mundane world, many looked upon this tournament as a stupid game for stupid people, but for the populace that attended,it was a culmination  of what they believed they could be.     But everything is not how it looks, what happens to Link?
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. May 10, 2019

The hour was drawing near,   
and the battle would soon begin.  
Sweat, tears, and victory   
were in the minds and hearts of all the fighters.  
To the mundane world, many looked upon this tournament  
as a stupid game for stupid people,  
but for the populace that attended,  
it was a culmination   
of what they believed they could be.

***May 10, 2019***

Link could hardly contain his excitement. This was the first year that he would don his new armor and help his king win the crusade. He was introduced into the world of medieval times while he attended the University of Kansas. 

It was there that Link joined a little group that called itself the Wellington Medieval Association. The WMA was an organization that prided itself on its love and knowledge of the magnificent days gone by. Live steel was their game, and fighting well was their greatest passion.

In the real world, Link was a pencil-pushing accountant for the Kansas City Pentacle, one of the biggest firms in North America. In the WMA, though, he was Sir Link, an Italian nobleman from the early fourteenth century. He loved everything about this era, especially how men were cherished and honored with lavish clothes and jewelry bestowed upon them.

What he was wearing right now, however, was anything but lavish. Decadence was not without its place, but for the moment, Link was garbed for war. He was wearing a thigh-length quilted shirt called a gambeson, which would serve as padding under the chain maille that he would later don prior to the beginning of battle. His family's heraldic arms, otherwise known as a coat of arms, was displayed proudly on his fighting tabard worn over the gambeson.

As Link threw the duffle bag containing the full suit of armor into his pavilion, the Italian plate clanged against the table leg as it landed. He couldn't wait to wear the black steel with its shiny polished brass trim in a bid to defend his king. It was a well-known fact by all his tournament peers that Link was a great fighter. 

Glancing at the antique hourglass resting on the small table, Link realized he had plenty of time before the battle began. “Hmm, I might as well take in some of the wondrous sights of the day while I have the chance.”

And there were lots to admire at the event. From delicious medieval food, crafted armor, intricate embroidery, and just about anything else a Larper's little chivalric heart could desire. Link, however, found himself drawn to a vendor selling the most exquisite gems in the world.

The jewelry display was like nothing he'd ever seen before. The trinkets, as well as their maker, seemed eccentric and strange. It was as if something there was calling to him. Looking at all the different pieces, Link instantly knew which piece he had to buy. It was a magnificent golden necklace with a large amethyst charm.

The old, eerie merchant glared at Link as he picked up the charm to closer examine the stone. Tracing his fingers across the gem, Link couldn't help but notice the macabre chill that suddenly filled the air. There was something unusual about this object, but he liked it.

In full character mode, Link smiled at the seller and stated, “I would like to purchase this most beautiful piece.” He placed his new treasure down on the table before her.

“Ah, young lad,” said the old lady, “just leave the money in the box. But thou shouldst be prepared, though, for all that soon will appear.”

Link put the money into the box and walked away grinning. “What a crazy old woman,” he thought. “Hmm, but I truly got this necklace for such a steal. It seems almost too good to be true.”

By now, there was still a little time before the battle would begin, so Link walked down by the river to better survey his upcoming opponents. As he glanced towards the field, the sunlight glimmered off the amethyst stone and caught his eye.

“It really is a beautiful piece of jewelry. I think I shall try it on,” he thought. “I bet this will go wonderfully with the garb that I have chosen for court.”

Using the nearby water as a mirror, Link fastened the necklace around his neck. It was perfect. The color and beauty of it complimented his own rugged good looks. He delighted in the reflection that shimmered across the still water. 

Suddenly, though, the water started to ripple, and the air around him turned smokey and grey. Without warning, a tremendous flash outshone the midday sun, lighting up the practice field for the briefest of instants. A thunderous rumble bellowed through the air then, and Link's vision quickly faded to black.


	2. May 10, 1310

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May10, 1310

**May 10, 1310

A large deafening blast was followed by a dazed Link falling out of thin air onto the ground. Feeling the large knot on his head, he struggled to open his eyes. 

Where was he? This was not the tournament grounds, and he definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore. Plus, the charm that he had been wearing no longer adorned his neck. Link just laid there let his befuddled brain have some time to work again.

He wasn't given much time, though. Without warning, the ground around him shook violently, vibrating to the rhythmic gallop of two magnificent stallions. Upon them rode two sour-faced men dressed in chain maille and sporting a coat of arms that Link had never seen before.

“Witch! Witch!” The older of the two men proclaimed, “Capture him at once.”

“Yes, milord,” said the other, hurling himself off the horse toward Link.

Fear spread across Link's face as he hurried to his feet and backed away, “Please, please. You are mistaken! I'm not a witch! My name is Link, and I live in Kansas. I…I am an accountant. I work for the Kansas City Pentacle. Please don't hurt me. I promise you I haven't done anything wrong.”

The two men howled with laughter at the demented and unusual talk of the mysterious man. Any civil gent could see he was a witch. There was also no such place as Kansas. And the pentacle, well, that was known by all to be the working of sorcery.

Link could see they had convicted him already, so he decided to make a dash for it. He didn't get far before he was tackled to the ground with a knee pressed to the small of his back.

“He's a fiery one,” said the older, unsightly man with the wart on his nose.

Link was yanked to his feet then and glared at by the younger man, “Aye! That he is, Haggart.”

“Hmm,” Haggart snarled while walking around Link, looking at the fancy clothes. “Jacob, methinks our friend needs a lesson in manners.”

Grabbing Link by the back of the neck, Jacob threw Link back down to the ground. And then with one slash of Jacob's dagger, Link's clothes were slit from neck to thigh. Haggart ripped the clothes the rest of the way, revealing Link's muscular chest. Link's nipples hardened in the chilly air, causing both the men to yearn for his body even more.

“Please don't!” Link pleaded, getting to his knees as he tried desperately to hold back his attackers. “Please, please! I beg you, stop!”

“My lad, you will beg for your life before we are done,” snorted Jacob, slapping Link's face. The rough metal ring on Jacob's finger caught the skin on Link's cheek, slashing the skin.

“Stop!” Link cried. “You're hurting me, you bastard.”

Jacob did not heed Link's cries. He hurled Link face-first to the ground and straddled the naked thighs. Link was not going to get back up this time. Jacob wanted his release, and this man was going to provide it. He decided that it was about time to attend to that pretty little ass. 

Spreading the cheeks, Jacob furiously shoved two of his soiled fingers into the tight hole. He laughed in amusement as Link whimpered in pain. Removing his fingers, Jacob used them to pull out his cock and rammed it inside until his balls slapped skin. Tightening his grip on Link's shoulders, he pounded away again and again.

Haggart watched intently as he stroked his own swollen member in rhythm to the jarring of the witch's body. He could not wait till it would be his turn to make that hole gape wide.

Jacob had forgotten anyone else existed as he tore at Link's hair. He relished ramming into Link's body and making it shake. Thanks to the tightness and heat of the witch's hole, Jacob was already close to finding his release. 

He moved his hands down to Link's chest and pinched both nipples. Jacob squeezed them viciously as he drove one last time into Link and shot his hot cum deep inside.

Haggart lunged to his feet to finally get his turn but didn't take two steps before he heard a sound from behind him. With the whistle of a blade, his head rolled in the mud, leaving him staring up at his own lifeless body.

Before Jacob had time to realize what fate had befallen his fellow guardsman, he was slammed to the ground by the flanks of a horse. Before the world faded to black, he saw Link's naked body get snatched up from the ground and yanked atop a glorious white stallion. 

This new abuse renewed Link's anger, and the spike in adrenaline gave him the energy to strike out at his newest attacker. “You son of a bitch! Leave me alone. I wish you would all just leave me alone,” Link shrieked as he clobbered the rider with an elbow to the head. 

“Are you daft, man? I am trying to save your life,” insisted the rider, as he stroked the fresh protrusion beneath the wild blond curly hair. “Here I am trying to rescue you, and you repay my mercy by striking me about the head.”

“Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought that you were one of them,” Link said while fighting tears as the mystery rider wrapped a cloak around his naked shoulders.

“Me?! A member of the King's guard?” The man scoffed at the very idea, “Unlikely! I set my sights much higher. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Rhett, Lord of McLaughlin Manor, Knight of the King's court, and overseer of these lands.”

Link thought Sir Rhett sounded rather like a pompous ass, but pompous or not, the knight had rescued him from being attacked by the second guardsman. So without a whisper of complaint, Link ceased struggling. “Thank you, kind sir, for your valued assistance in my time of need. I am…umm…Sir Link of the house of Neal. 

As Rhett rode on, he spared Sir Link's dignity by pretending not to notice the wracking of the man's body nor the wetness of tears against his back. To get a better picture of how the attack happened, Rhett gently asked, “How came you to have run afoul of those miscreants to begin with?”

In the far distance, the russet walls of a fortified stone manor came into view as Link leaned against Sir Rhett's warm back and thought about the knight's question. It was the first time that Link had the time to ponder how he had gotten there, or even where there was. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs and tried to remember all that had occurred.

Link knew he could not tell Sir Rhett the truth, though. At best, the knight would think Link mad, but at the worst, he too would accuse him of witchcraft. Then Link would be no better than he had been with the guardsmen. So he decided to lie. 

“I was walking towards the market when those two ruffians grabbed me. It had all gone downhill from there,” Link explained. “I will forever thank you for saving my life and be eternally in your debt.”

Sir Rhett humbly accepted the kind words, “I am just thankful I happened upon the scene before further damage was done.”

They rode on in silence then until they reached the manor's courtyard, and Sir Rhett began bellowing orders to his servants. 

Link, still wrapped in the knight's cloak, was helped off the stallion and directed towards a beautiful blond woman. 

“Sir Link, here is my most trusted servant. Christy will help you clean up and get dressed for supper,” Rhett said as he took a sip of wine from the flagon that had suddenly been handed to him by another servant. He turned to Christy then, “Please take Sir Link to the chamber next to mine.” 

Christy bowed to her master, “As you wish, sir.”

As he watched Sir Link walk away with Christy, Rhett found himself captivated by the man. Sir Link was certainly handsome, but it was more than that.

Link glanced back at Sir Rhett and found the knight staring at him. A warmth beyond the cloak seeped into his flesh as those green eyes seemed to see into his very soul. 

He focused back on following Christy as she led him to a beautiful chamber where water and warm towels awaited. Having never been so filthy in his life as he was at that moment, the idea of a bath seemed heavenly. He sank eagerly into the ornate tub and let the day's worries slide off his shoulders. 

For the next few hours as Christy worked her magic, Link's battered body was cleaned and made whole. And as he headed to supper that night, Link felt like a new man. 

He was glad to feel more human since the small supper he expected to enjoy had turned into a feast in his honor. The tables had been filled with the finest foods of the land and the most wonderful people Link had ever met. 

Link was glad for the noise and controlled chaos of the gathering as it had allowed him to keep his mind from focusing on the earlier attack. As much as he wanted to help Sir Rhett entertain the guests, Link was exhausted and retired to his chamber for some well-deserved rest.

Slipping out of his clothes and into a long tunic, Link decided to wash up before bed. He quietly crept out of his room to find the closest washroom. As he searched the nearby rooms, Link suddenly heard someone moaning. 

Curiosity overtook him, and he followed the sensual sound to a chamber four doors away from his. Ever so gently, Link leaned against the wall and silently gazed into the room. His jaw dropped as he saw the servant, Christy, lying naked in the moonlight on the king-sized bed. The sensual curves of her delectable body were highlighted to perfection.

He heard Christy giggle to herself as spread out on the elegant duvet and said, “If this is the reward Sir Rhett gives for helping a stranger, then I wish for many more to find their way to the castle. All the other servants will be envious of me being allowed to sleep upstairs near the regular guests.”

Her hand roamed lower between her legs, and another moan filled the air, “Mhmm, why not have some more fun? I may never get this chance again.”

Link watched in awe as her hands moved up and fondled her perky young tits. The same delicate fingers that had bathed and healed him, now traced from one nipple to the other. They hardened as she squeezed the pink flesh, and Link could see her delight as the shivers raced through her body.

Link's own body throbbed in excitement as he watched the young servant entertain herself. He knew he shouldn't be there, but he couldn't pull himself away from the door or what was going on inside. As he kept watching, Link's hand slowly made its way to rub the hard cock, now tenting his tunic. 

He continued the gently stroking as he watched Christy's hand slither down her tantalizing body until she reached her inner thigh. She touched and caressed the outer boundaries of her pussy, allowing her clit to rub against her silky wrist. 

The sexiest moan left her lips then as she opened the lips of her pussy and plunged two fingers into the wet slit. Link was so close to losing it as he watched her hammer her fingers in and out, again and again. Not only was Christy driving herself mad but Link as well. 

He had never seen anything like this before, but he knew he liked it. It took everything he had not to walk into the room and ask to join her. If it wasn't for his desire for something, or rather someone else, Link would have been over at that bed in seconds. And as tempting as her pink pussy was, it was Sir Rhett, his knight in shining armor, that Link truly wanted to enjoy.

Even still, Link stood there as Christy started rubbing her clit with her free hand. Faster and faster, she stroked the sensitive clit as she rammed her fingers deep into her sloppy pussy. It didn't take long before Christy was thrashing around on the bed and filling the chamber with whimpers and moans. 

Link was rock hard by the time her arched body collapsed onto the mattress in complete exhaustion. “Oh my god,” he said with a chuckle, “I can't believe I stood here and watched that.” He felt so electrified now.

Suddenly he wasn't tired anymore and didn't want the night to be over. Link knew exactly what, or more specifically, who he wanted and knew just what to do.

Quietly, Link snuck into Sir Rhett's chambers and waited for the knight to return. He wanted him so bad right now that it hurt. But when minutes turned to hours, though, Link started to become sleepy and decided to lay down on the bed. Seconds after his head hit the feather pillow, Link was asleep.

It was close to midnight when Sir Rhett finally retired to his chambers. He didn't notice anything was amiss until he had disrobed and walked naked to the bed. It was then that his gaze rested upon Sir Link's sleeping form. 

As he leaned closer to the sleeping man, Rhett found himself yearning to kiss his sleeping guest. Rhett cupped Link's chin and passionately kissed the parted pink flesh. 

Blue eyes were suddenly glued to green as Link awoke and joined in on the kiss. 

Rhett laid down on the bed and moved closer until he could feel the heat of Link's chest through the tunic. He decided that the garment was in the way, though, and it had to go. Casting it upon the floor, Rhett saw that Link's body was as beautiful as a warm summer night, and he desired it like nothing before. His tongue trailed from Link's neck to his chest to flicker over Link's nipple with his tongue. 

Rhett moaned in delight as he pressed his lips harder against Link's nipple, this knight in shining armor certainly knew what he was doing.

Without warning, he slid his hand down Link's tantalizing body. Rhett wanted more power to provoke at his demand, and unlike the experience with the guardsmen, Link didn't mind at all. Reaching the most sacred parts, Rhett took Link’s dick in his hand and began to stroke hard and fast.

"Oh god Rhett, that feels so good, please don't stop," Link said, panting heavy with want.

Rhett's hands were magic, the way they knew exactly what to do. While continuing to manhandle Link's dick, He slid his other hand onto Link's ass and placed his fingers directly against Link's tight entrance. With a confident movement, Rhett started to press inside, scissoring his fingers, carefully opening Link up for him to take.

Wiggling and pushing back onto Rhett's fingers, Link was lost in passion but wanted more. "Oh god, Rhett, please suck my dick," moaned Link as he grabbed Rhett's head pushed his head between his legs.

"Your wish is my command," Rhett laughed as his tongue licked and sucked up and down Link's hard length. Watching Link fall apart, egged Rhett on as he bobbed his head up and down Link's dick, dragging moans from the smaller man. 

When he slid off to use the full width of his tongue to lick precum from the tip, Rhett felt Link's body quiver underneath him. His mouth opened then as big as he could, and he took all of Link's length at one. 

It was a feeling that Link had never felt before, as Rhett's mouth sucked and tongue swirled on the base of the shaft. Link couldn't take it any longer. his body shook violently as wave after wave of orgasm overtook him, and Rhett shallowed each and every drop.

"Take me now, Rhett," Link begged, "I need you now."

Lifting Link’s legs in the air, Rhett guided his dick into the slightly gaping entrance, He eased the tip of his dick into his hole and then pulled back, rubbing the tip around the outside a few times to tease Link. 

Link glared at Rhett in displeasure at being tormented like that and made Rhett chuckle.

Placing his hands on Link's hips, Rhett plunged his cock back inside the tight, warm hole. He sighed as inch by inch he pushed past the muscled rim till their bodies were touching once more.

It didn't take long for the fire in Rhett to turn into an inferno. He fucked Link's ass harder and faster aching to feel that sweet release. With a sudden last jerk, Rhett let out a few stuttered gasps as his cum coated Link deep within, and he collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion.

Laying in each other arms, Rhett felt so alive. He knew that they hadn't known each other long, but he had never felt love like he did for Link right now. He was in love with this wondrous young man, and he hoped Link felt the same.

"Here!" said the knight, handing Link a small velvet bag that he had retrieved from his bedside table, "I want you to have this. It is something of great value.”

As Link opened the bag, the glow from the torchlight reflected off the loose gemstones and created a rainbow of rich colors."I can't accept these," he said, "I'm awful with misplacing things. I couldn't bear the thought of losing something so expensive."

"Don't worry," Rhett said with a grin, as he took the bag out of Link's hands, "I didn't mean that kind of value. The stones themselves are worthless, but the necklace belonged to my family."

Moving to sit behind Link, Rhett dug into the bag and drew out the sparkling piece of jewelry. He sat up, looped the necklace around Link's neck, and prepared to fasten the delicate clasp.

"This will look good on you," he said, "The amethyst will really bring out your eyes."

“Amethyst?!” In a sudden moment of panic, Link looked down at the pendant. He was horrified to see the same piece that he had purchased from the old woman at the tournament.

"Rhett, no..." Link screamed, but it was too late. With a soft click, the clasp snapped into place, and the air around him became smokey and grey. With no warning, there was a tremendous flash that outshone the gentle haze of torchlight, lighting up the knights chamber for the briefest of instants. A rumble of thunder was swiftly overtaken by a horrific crash, and the world faded to black once again.


	3. Present Time - May 10, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 10, 2019

*** May 10, 2019 ***

The large thunderous blast was followed by a dazed Link falling from thin air to the ground. His head pounded as the world regained its focus, amidst the clash of arms and the fake cries of battle.

"Sir Link, there you are! I've been searching for you everywhere," declared a young redheaded who ran to his side, "The battle is about to begin, sir, they have already started the warmup fights."

Link tried to focus on what his appointed squire was saying, but his heart was too broken. He couldn't comprehend any of it. He just nodded to appease the man and allowed the squire to lead him back to the pavilion where Link had left his armor. 

As he stood there while the squire fastened the metal suit in place, Link's blue eyes glistened with tears. He didn't have to look down to know that, like before, the necklace was nowhere to be found. Meaning his way back to Rhett was gone as well. 

He ached to tell someone about his trip back in time, but no one would ever understand or even believe him if he tried. So instead, he would try to pull himself together, finished the tournament, and go to war for his king. 

His heart, though, would forevermore lay in the past.

The End


End file.
